Goran Expansion
"The Goran live in their own world, and the borders of that world grow larger by the day" -"Traveler's Gude to Soi" chapter heading on Goran territory In the past, Goran would just ride into combat and conquer and territory they please. This is no longer how the nation grows. When Gorans expand their territory, they take their land and people with them. All expansion is handled by the Right Arm of the Goran military. Goran expansion is also critically tied to the environment of the region they seek to invade. The invasions are tied to the seasons. By Land Most Goran invasion is by land. Only in rare situations do the Gorans invade by sea. Preparation Scouts are sent into all foreign lands to gather information. Most use stealth to observe people and who they are associated with. Ubermensch are are sent into the land to act as proxies of the nation. They attempt to integrate and become pillars of the community. Using years of training in diplomacy and various trades, the Ubermensch attempt to change a culture from the inside. Their primary task is to leave people open to the religion of the maker. All information gathered is sent back to the nation in preparation of the expansion. Stage 1: Purging the Land Hunters are sent to kill all major predators in this new land followed by flocks of Goran goats . The goats are herded into the land to begin purging the land of all native plant life. Most flocks are self maintained by herding apes. Some are directly managed by Goran flock-tenders to avoid major farms. Stage 2: The Deal A Goran God Speaker rides atop a golden platform carried by ape hulks into a foreign land. This is usually accompanied by a war band as show of force. Within the war band, a Titan is typically present. The God Speaker's platform functions as a miniature amphitheater allowing their voice to be carried far and wide. The whole the war band sings in unison hymns of Gor while marching in step. Most nations confuse this with a true invasion. The Gor speaker stands and gives the people a deal. He offers them the Rite of the Vassal or absolute destruction. Following preachers are sent into the land to explain the glory of Gor and how the Nation will benefit them. The God Speaker gives a year for the people to come to a decision. This war company builds war fortifications in strategically-defensible land nearby the most populated areas. Supply routs and caravans are established to further fortify this position. If at any point from here on the camp is attacked, all steps are halted for an invasion. Stage 3: Purify by Fire The peoples are warned of the coming fires. They are told it is to purify the land for the coming of Gor. Wildfires are set in the wake of the goats, to destroy all plant life that the goats were unable to destroy. Having the world set aflame makes it fertile and ready for seeding. Stage 4: Seeding the land From the ashes come life. Goran, being traditional, seed flowering and food-producing plants. Saplings are carted in and planted, using the information gathered by the scouts in conjunction with the lay of the land. Stage 5: Hives When the land has produced flowers from the many seeds scattered, the final shipment of hives are sent into the land. Specialized hive masters transport the hives to points that would most likely lead to the long-term survival of the brood. At the same time, from the Goran war band outpost, shipments of Goran alcohol is given to the local people. They are encouraged to drink in celebration of the coming of Gor. Stage 6: The Ultimatum An army far larger than what should be needed to destroy any city is marched into the newly-flowing land. Within the army is Gor, God of Flame and leader of the Goran people. Gor personally calls for the leader of the people. There, with an army at his back, he demands their answer. If the answer is yes, celebration is had and a new citadel is built. The company that has lived here for a year now has permanent occupancy. If the answer is no, then the land is invaded. Invasion The armies of the Goran people converge on the location to overwhelm the land. All buildinga are demolished, all warriors killed, and all captured are burnt. Passive In Goran eyes, the world already belongs to them. Their religion states they are the guardians of the world. Therefore all Gorans have a relaxed mentality to land ownership. All land is Gor's and any on it that are not Goran are stealing it. This has lead to the phrase “All land with flowers and honey are Goran.” Although this may just be a misinterpretation religious text, it has proven true. The Many Hives The spread of Goran bees has traveled through the entirety of southwest Soi. Without Goran ale all humans are attack by swarms of bees. This constant threat proves useful in the expansion of Goran troops and operations. Instances of the Family Hearth selling Goran alcohol to the people living in the infected regions have been observed. Theocracy Wherever a soul will listen to a Goran preach of his faith to the maker, one may find a roaming Goran preacher. They travel the lands seeking to soften the hearts of those who listen. They attempt to persuade the people of the world that the Goran are not a plague, but liberation. They preach that under Gor the people of the world would experience no war, no strife, and would be safely protected. In in the tongue of the Goran, Goran means guardian. It is their sacred duty to guard the world. This has been met with little to no success in the Immortal-lea nations. In the small nations, only few join due to religious sympathy most seek Goran protection. Category:Goran